McDonald dog
by mutantbat
Summary: A funny story of what happens when Sesshomaru and Rin go to McDonalds


**McDonald Dog**

**Created by Mutantbat**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or McDonalds restaurant_

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to my friend Alicia, without her this story wouldn't have been possible. This story is based of a real life experience that she had when she was little!_

"C'mon Sesshomaru-sama I'm hungry!" Sesshomaru sighed as Rin pulled him through the McDonald's doors. He really, really didn't like the restaurant. Last time he ate there he was 15 and with his father, long story short...diarea for two days.

But Rin really wanted to go because she really wanted one of those small Barbie toys that you get in the happy meals.

They stood in the line-up and Sesshomaru looked at the menu, "What do you want Rin?" Rin thought for a moment, "Chicken nuggets, french-fries and a apple juice!" Sesshomaru sighed, "In other words a chicken Mcnugget happy meal."

"Are you going to order anything Sesshomaru-sama?" The Tai-yokai shuddered, remembering the incident that happened with his father. "Uh...no Rin, I'm not going to order anything." Rin shrugged as they came to the female cashier, "Hi welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?"

_Why do they always ask "can I take your order?" it's like, "no I'm just here to stand around." _Sesshomaru thought. "Chicken Mcnugget happy meal please..." _should I order a coke? Ah screw it, a coke isn't going to give me diarea. _"And a coke please."

The cashier punched in the order and asked, "What would you like to drink with the happy meal?"

"Apple juice."

"Plum sauce?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and she shook her head. He shrugged, "No." The cashier took out the toy and placed it on the counter, "For here or to go sir?" Once again Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and she smiled, "I want to play in the playroom."

"For here."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Do you want any fries Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked handing him some. Sesshomaru, who was slurping on his coke shook his head. Rin wiped her hands on a napkin and jumped out of her chair, "Can I go play now?"

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and took another sip of his coke, "All right, but only for a half an hour okay?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." With that, Rin ran off to play.

30 MINUTES LATER

Sesshomaru finished the last of his coke and looked at his watch, _I better go get Rin. _As he opened he opened the door to the playroom he had to cover his ears. The sound of sugar pumped children screaming made his eardrums pound. _I'm surprised kids don't go deaf in here _he thought as he went in.

The playroom was sooo gross! Plastic balls, french-fries, lost socks, napkins, toy wrappers, and paper cups littered the floor. The smell of hamburgers, BO, and feet made his Sesshomaru's nose wrinkle and his eyes water and (as I wrote before) the sound of screaming children made his eardrums pound.

_How can children play in here? _he thought. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice coming from on of those plastic tube things. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked up to see his Rin pounding on a plastic window, "Sesshomaru-sama!" "Rin, stop fooling around we have to go!"

" I can't!" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Tears ran down the sides of Rin's face, "I can't find the exit!" Sesshomaru would have done the anime fall-over at this point, but not in public, so instead he slapped his forehead and sighed. "Okay, wait right there Rin, I'll come and get you."

With that, the tai-yokai took off his shoes and coat, rolled up his sleeves and journeyed through the opening, into the play structure.

Sesshomaru worked his way through the tubes, squeezing past little kids and trying hard not to breath in the smell of feet. He called out to Rin, "Rin! Can you hear me!"

SOMEWHERE UP AHEAD

Rin could hear the sound of her uh..."daddy's" voice coming from somewhere in the tubes. "Rin! Can you hear me!" Rin smiled, "Hai Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you!" "Rin, listen very carefully! Follow the sound of my voice and I'll meet up with you, okay!" Rin nodded and began to once again crawl through the tubes, "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

She continued to follow his voice until like magic, she found the slide that would lead her out of there. Rin smiled and slid down to her freedom.

MEANWHILE...

Sesshomaru couldn't hear Rin's voice anymore, so he ended up going through different tubes until he fell into the ball pit. He spat out a lost toy and looked around, _damn, where did I go? _Sesshomaru brushed himself off and climbed back into the tube.

_Hmmm, I can't sense her anymore. She must have found the exit, I'd better get out. _He went through another tube and continued until he came to a...fork in the tube . Sesshomaru looked both ways, sniffed and nearly gagged, _ugh, the awful smell of feet is blocking my scent. Now I can't tell which way to go. _He shrugged and went through the tube on the right, _no matter, how hard can it be to get out of here? _suddenly he hit air and fell into the _same _ball pit he just came out of. Sesshomaru looked around, "Uh-oh."

OUTSIDE THE PLAY STRUCTURE

Rin was getting worried, "I really hope Sesshomaru-sama isn't lost. I think I'll wait a few more minutes." When a few minutes past she got nervous and put on her shoes, "Oh no! Sesshomaru-sama is lost in the tubes! I'd better go get help!" With that she ran out as fast as she could.

Rin waited in line anxiously to get help, until suddenly the doors opened and a woman called out, "Hi Rin!"

She turned around to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing in the doorway waving to her. Rin ran out of the line and hugged Kagome, "Kagome-chan you have to help me! Sesshomaru-sama is stuck in the tubes!"

Kagome and the others took a moment to stare at each other then start laughing their heads off. Inuyasha had tears coming to his eyes, "My-my own brother! Stuck in a kiddies play structure!" Shippo laughed so hard he fell to the floor, "You're kidding right!"

Miroku and Sango couldn't even say anything because they were laughing so hard. Kagome took a deep breath and patted Rin on the head, "Don't worry I'll go get the manager and Sesshomaru will get out."

The manager and two McDonalds staff nearly died when they learned they had to help a grown man out of the tubes. One of the staff members had to keep coughing in order to not snicker while he was telling Sesshomaru where to go. But the tai-yokai finally slid down the slide without any emotion on his face and put on his shoes and coat without any word.

When he finished he picked up his Rin and walked out of the restaurant while hearing the sound of laughter coming from behind him.

Rin smiled as he started the car, "Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, they'll forget eventually, and if they make fun of you for it I'll tell them the truth. That I got lost and you were just trying to save me."

A small smile crept across Sesshomaru's face and he patted Rin on the head, even though it wouldn't help. He now hated McDonalds even more.

_I really hope you all enjoyed that, I did. Stay tuned for my next humouress fanfic Weekend At Grandpa's, but until I finish it you'll just have to keep reading other fanfics. Anyways, tell me if you thought it was funny I need reviews! I love reviews! _


End file.
